


Obligatory Hisoka x Reader

by asTHEDUDEas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asTHEDUDEas/pseuds/asTHEDUDEas
Summary: Please give me requests I have degraded myself to the point of making a hisoka x reader.uh this is just gonna be reader and hisoka hanging out then seggs ig since ya'll are horny asfuh btw it's gender neutral with man arms because I said so
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Obligatory Hisoka x Reader

It's been years. I've been chasing this man for about 4 years and I finally caught him. I managed to speak to him calmly, and convince him to come into my house. I pick him up with my strong man arms, and gently throw him at the bed at concerningly high speeds. He hits the bed with a muffled crack and looks up at me with an odd look. I sit down next to him and pull out a laptop. I open it, and speak to him, "We're gonna read something real holy tonight, you friggin magician."

He gazes at the screen, again, with that odd look. I press "ctrl+shift+n" on the laptops's illuminated keyboard and wait for the screen to load. I rabidly click on the search bar and type in feverishly, "mangago.me"

The site loads up and I click on the search bar, "Killing Stalking". I click on the result and open chapter one, of course, never forgetting to skip the prologue because that stuff's already in chapter one. Hisoka sits and watches patiently, intrigued by the beautifully drawn images on the screen. I clear my throat and begin reading aloud, "There's a guy I like," I continue, "I follow his social media updates religiously." scrolling down, I take a glance at him while hoping he's not pulling out a card to kill me. His features glow in the relatively dim light of the laptop and I can't help but stare for a split second. I scroll, "Isn't it obvious I'd want to know about the personal life of someone I like? It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Anxiety wells up in me, yet I trudge on. "But I don't want him to know. Because I'm sure I'll be labeled a stalker." My voice begins to shake, "Normally in male-female relationships, they would either date or decide to just be friends. But in my case, neither applies. I am [name], and I am a [gender]."

I consider backing out, but it's far too late. I continue to replace the names and words to suit my situation, "Even now, I want to ask him what his relationship with him is. Why am I doing this? Because of love! This is Hisoka's four of hearts. Why did you take it? Because of love" I feel him turn to look at me and I shudder under his gaze. My eyes flick towards him and back to the screen, internally cringing about the fact that I'm changing the dialogue for a stupid confession. I scroll past the part where she yells at me and files a restraining order, and I continue, "Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka Morrow, Hey Hisoka" I deviate from the screen and turn to look at him, but he interrupts me before I can say anything. 

"Say, I've read this, how about we cut the crap and get to the main event?~"

My eyes widen as he snaps from his docile state to pin me down to the bed. I utilize my man arms to make an attempt at escaping his grasp, but I soon come to realize that all of my attempts are futile. He begins to kiss me and does the obligatory "hand under the shirt" move, causing me to tense up. As his cold hand snakes up my torso, I notice that he'd clipped his claws before coming here. I mutter an "oh no" and I can feel him smirk into the kiss. He pulls away for air and removes both my shirt and his. Shaking my head, my man don't know crap about consent. He asks, "Have you done this before?" Knowing full well I've cheated on him with Sangwoo, I respond, "Why yes, I have." He schwings on the bed and says, "I'm not holding back, then" as he leaks bloodlust onto me. Something in him snaps as he rips off my pants like a rabid squirrel and pulls out his magnum dong [don't worry he puts on a rubber, not getting any STDs today boys]. He flips me onto my stomach and shoves in the bapepis. 

It hurts like hell as my insides stretch to accommodate him. Tears begin to form, and I try to adjust. Out of nowhere, he begins moving, despite me not being ready. The pain greatly increases and I yelp in pain. He takes this as a queue to absolutely pound me as I grow numb from the pain. Pleasure surges through me and I begin to enjoy it. I beg for him to go faster. Eventually, his pace quickens and he pants lightly. Shudders rake through me and my mind goes blank. It's incredibly hard to string together thoughts, and eventually it subsides. I notice through my clouded head that he'd stopped, I guess he came already. I lay there, numb for a bit.

He turns me over onto my back and leans in to tuck his head in the crook of my neck. "I'll come back to play again sometime~" he whispers into my ear with a nibble. Suddenly, post-jhslfng.n clarity hits as he walks away. "AAAAUUAAUAUuAUAAAUUuuuUUUUgGgGhHHGghHHHH" I yell as he closes the door with a click. I was supposed to be the one to break him. I wasn't supposed to be a bottom. 

I silently cry at my defeat.


End file.
